The present invention relates in general to rail vehicles, and in particular to a new and useful secondary suspension for a rail vehicle truck, which is arranged between a suspension support connected to the vehicle car body and a spring support and which contains several spring groups, whose elements each consist of a set of coil springs held by an upper and a lower spring plate and a metal-rubber spring element and are individually interchangeable.
In known rail vehicle trucks with coil springs in the secondary suspension stage, the removal of spring sets, the placement of inserts under these spring sets or the replacement of broken individual springs is only possible in the repair shop. This is because the car body has to be put on a lift, together with the secondary suspension, in order to do this work. If the secondary suspension is in a crooked position, because a spring has broken, removal of the springs is actually only possible in the compressed or pressurized state. Since such damage generally occurs only during operation, that is, between overhauls, the vehicles must be specifically brought to a repair shop to repair this damage, and this causes a significant down time of the vehicles.